Six Feet Under
by mikuloveitachi
Summary: three girls: one with orochimaru, one from the mist, and one from konoha who happens to be a Hyuga but looks nothing like the rest of them. suspicious? even moreso is are they brought together on coincidence? or something stronger? includes AKATSUKI
1. Introduction

_**Please forgive me, if I have any fans, that I somewhat revised... well, everything. The story, I loved- the plot, at least. But I saw lacking in the story and pretty much gave up on it. Well, now I've found some inspiration from an AMV, I was just soooo inspired to write that I wanted to redo this story, especially since I hadn't gotten anywhere with it yet! 3 i love you all, so please don't be mad at my redoing the story. I promise it to be better. **_

_**CHARACTER PROFILE: **_

Name: Rain

Village: Sound

Hair: Black/blue, same hairstyle as a young uchiha we all know and love. (aka sasuke. it's a little ironic, especially in this story. she HATES sasuke. XD. so i thought.... Why not? i'm such a bitch to my characters sometimes...!)

Eyes: Green

Skin: Pale

Personality: Snappy, sharp. Sometimes very sarcastic.

Background: Left Orochimaru because she was jealous of Sasuke. Left behind two companions, Mei and Neya. Mei was sadistic and short, while Neya was sweet as could be, completely head-over-heels for Kabuto. The three were his best and favorite team until Sasuke came along. She was born in a village that Orochimaru destroyed, and was taken in by Orochimaru.

Jutsu(s): Snake demon inside of her body (implatned by Orochimaru and Kabuto, of course)

Sound jutsu- uses her voice as an attack, which can reach unbearable levels for the human (or ninja) ears.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Aiko Hyuga

Village: Leaf

Hair: Long, somewhat curly, green

Eyes: Pale blue, almost white.

Skin: Olive

Personality: Really, really quiet. Hardly ever talks and is almost worse than Hinata. But mostly because she hates people and she tries to hide her anger by just not talking. So everyone just assumes she's shy.

Background: Put on team seven as a replacement for Sasuke. Is Hinata's older "sister". Nobody in the village knows except for Hokage and the Hyuga's, but Aiko was found as one of the war-children and has somehow adapted to being able to use the Hyuga's Kekkei Genkai, the Byakugan. They took her in and called her their own, and now she is supposed to be the heir of the Hyuga Family.

Jutsu(s): Has wind and lightning type jutsus. Kakashi taught her chidori, and she can use her wind chakra in a sword form (Wind Sword woooooooot) and in a almost Hurricane type of attack. Also, has Byakugan. Self explanitory ^-^

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Rin

Village: Unknown. Has resided in the mist village since she was 3.

Hair: Blood-red, short and spikey, kind of like Naruto's style... but slightly longer and red.

Eyes: Black

Skin: Pale

Personality: Doesn't talk much, but will admit when she's in trouble and needs help. Never gives up on trying to find out where she's originally from.

Background: Left the Hidden Mist Village after 10 long years of training. She set out to search for any clues of where she came from.

Jutsu(s):Is a medical nin, and is very skilled in the art of Taijutsu.

**WOOT time for the story!!!! 3**


	2. Escape From Konoha

_**I apologize to my readers for not updating for the longest time. I know, I suck. But I've been pretty busy and pretty stressed, I'd had no time to work on it. =/ but NOW i'm back! Fear me, love me, hate me, adore me... whatever!**_

_**Note* this is the revised version of the first chapter. If you read this chapter already you may want to reread it. I changed some things.**_

Mikuloveitachi: hey fans, me and my inner self, *Kira-chan* here to tell you--

Kira: Can't have spoilers, Jaz!

Mikuloveitachi: shush, shush. We're merely stating we don't own naruto

Kira: Sadly

Mikuloveitachi: I wish we did too…

Kira: But, you know, Itachi is still mine and Sasori is still yours!!!

Mikuloveitachi: don't tell our fans that! They might attack!

Kira: XD

Mikuloveitachi: Enjoy! R&R! Any suggestions for a story, I'm willing to write. I need ideas, hm.

Like we stated above, we DO NOT own Naruto. Please no flames. This shall be a good story v-v… I hope…

Read. Review. Love 3

**Part I**

_What happens when you're in love, but he's totally infatuated in another?_

_What happens when you know he can't love you back, because he's just a heartless bastard who wants power?_

_What happens when everything that was once solid ground begins to crumble and fall around you...?_

You run away.

So I ran. I ran as far and as fast as I could. And I don't think he noticed…

But why should he? He's one of the most powerful ninja I've ever heard of. He has no reason to miss me, to want me back. I was just a small portion of his big huge plan... whatever the hell that was.

That damn ninja put me through hell. And I never once complained, did I? No... I didn't... I let him experiment on me and play with my body, trying out new jutsu's. I'm so damn lucky I'm still alive, after the last experiment.

And now I have _her_ inside me. And she thinks I'm her _Mother_...

_"They're coming for you, they're surrounding you. Don't let them hurt you, Mother."_

Wait, I'm surrounded? How am I supposed to fight them off? I'm completely disoriented.

But I don't think they cared, because they still attacked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, wake up. Tch, girl, c'mon, we don't have all day," a noisy voice called, annoying the hell outta me. I was sleeping.

I rolled over, completely willing to ignore them, and right off a bed.

Luckily, I had enough sense in me to catch myself and spring up, looking around defensively.

"Your name?" a tall ninja with gray hair asked me.

"Why am I here? I-" I looked down and noticed I was still in my normal clothes: A spaghetti strap tank top and shorts. The bandages on my left arm and right leg were still intact. My headband was still around my forehead, slightly falling over my eyes. The dirty purple-black clothe was slightly blocking my vision.

The room was quiet and smelled of lilacs. There stood a short boy in and orange jump suit, a girl in a red ninja dress, and another girl who wore longer shorts than I did, but a similar top, with only one sleeve and one strap. She also had blank eyes and painted (black) fingernails. She also had green, curly hair and olive skin. She looked familiar. The tall man had one eye covered, and was reading an orange book. I'd seen a lot of those in Orochimaru's cave, but had paid them no attention.

"Hey," the blonde grabbed my shoulders and shook me, "We need your name."

"Naruto, don't touch her!" the pink haired girl yelled, hitting him over the head. "We don't want her to attack!"

He winced and backed off.

I searched for a window, and found none. I was locked in a room with four hidden leaf ninja, obviously being kept prisoner.

"You have to let me go," I said, willingly, "This is bullshit."

"You're right, we have no right to keep you here! But do you see us caring?" the blonde was yelling at me again. Ow, the head ache.

"Naruto, be quiet," the man said, pulling Naruto back. I already knew Naruto from Orochimaru, and I knew he was a complete dork, but was not to be underestimated. Though I doubted his fox could defeat me nowadays, with my newly enhanced snake spirit and somewhat teetering powers. Hooray me.

"You're Naruto, huh?"

He grumbled a yes, and I looked around.

"I'd really like to be let go," I said, obviously anxious, "I have things to do."

"We cannot let you return to Orochimaru," the man, probably Kakashi, said sorrowfully, "Our village will not allow that."

I sighed, "I don't want to kick your guys' butts, okay? Let's just let me go. I'm _not_ going back to _him_, anyways."

"She sounds bitter," Sakura observed, looking worried.

"Yeah, well, I left," I said with a taste of regret in my mouth.

"How are we supposed to believe that?" Naruto shouted at me, his eyes red now, "You guys have Sasuke and-"

"I DO NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT SASUKE!" I yelled, my eyes turning to slits, the snake within me wanting more than anything to just bite his neck and pull out his inner cords that held him together.

He looked taken aback, almost scared for a minute. The he returned to his oblivious self and scoffed.

"Naruto, don't you dare touch her," Sakura yelled, pulling Naruto back and growled.

The door opened and Kakashi held up a kunai, blocking my view.

I focused my chakra to my ears and listened to the conversation.

"… got into the village," the anbu whispered.

"Akatsuki?!" Kakashi said, a little too loudly, then whispered, "are you sure?"

"Positive. They got through the gates, killed both guards. I think it was Itachi and the... the one from the Mist."

I waited until the anbu was gone and took Naruto, choking him. Kakashi jumped at me and I spun around, throwing Naruto at him and knocking them both down. I threw three kunai at Sakura and took out my whip, ready to hit anyone. Green haired girl was wide eyed and backed up. Wimp. Kakashi was up again, but backed away, knowing I was too strong for him. He then grabbed me from behind (the other had been a shadow clone) and I bit his arm, poison running out of my teeth and into his blood. He turned pale, not looking at me anymore. He fell over, the poison knocking him out.

Naruto was knocked out from me throwing him and Sakura had a kunai going through her shoulder. I ran to the door and kicked the door open. Green haired girl walked towards me curiously, and I whipped her in the face, leaving a huge gash. She fell back, blood spurting from her face.

I ran down the hall, desperate to get out.

Luckily enough, once I took off my headband, no one seemed to notice me being out of place. Some of them looks suspiciously at me, as though they thought I was going to steal from them. Ha.

I made it to the gate when I finally ran into trouble.

Two men. One pale, one with blue skin. Both wearing black and red cloaks. They looked at me and scoffed, apparent they thought they could destroy me. I jumped backwards, pulled out my whip, and fell into defense mode.


	3. Uchiha, Hoshigaki

_**One thing I should warn you about. I don't know how long this is going to be or how long it'll take me to write... but I write tragedies. **_

_**Or... I try at least.**_

_**So my apologies in advance if this makes you sad, cry, angry or disappointed.**_

_**That's my goal. I know, horrible.**_

_**3**_

Mikuloveitachi: soo... yeah, well no one threw anything at us yet (for what Kira said in the first chapter)

Kira: Oh, psht, no one cares. EVERYONE loves the akatsuki and appreciates your obsession.

Mikuloveitachi: IT'S NOT AN OBSESSION!

Kira: ... well... yeah, it is.

Mikuloveitachi: o.o"

Kira: Our fans are probably sick of this by now (if we have any) Soo... time for the story!!!!!

We (kira and I) do not own Naruto. Though that is true, tis sad. Don't we all wish we did? Maybe Kishimoto will share it with me. No? Probably not.... Guess I'll just have to make my own anime!!! ...but it will never, ever be nearly as good as Naruto. Nothing can compete. 3

Read. Review. Love.

**Part II**

I knew these two members of Akatsuki from Orochimaru. He'd taught me everything about everyone he knew. The one who had black hair, tied in a little pony tail in the back was Uchiha Itachi. He'd murdered his clan years ago, and joined the Akatsuki for God-Knows-Why. The blue-skinned shark boy was Hoshigaki Kisame, a former Mist villager. I had no background information on him, but knew he had a pretty lethal sword that would _shred _its victims. I didn't know what exactly the Akatsuki were trying to achieve, just that they were after the tailed-beasts.

I'd overheard Orochimaru and Kabuto talking about Itachi once (though I wasn't supposed to hear this I don't think). He was talking about how he'd failed at getting the Sharingan once, and he had a plan. Didn't really elaborate on that part. I was lucky Kabuto was so interested, or else I probably wouldn't have known what Orochimaru meant. When Kabuto asked, he said when he'd been a part of Akatsuki, he attempted to overtake Itachi. The _Sharingan _was something he wanted, badly, but it was too strong against his attacks.

They'd found me about halfway through the conversation, and asked why I was eaves dropping.

_"Like hell I would eaves drop on one of Orochimaru-sama's private conversations," I said, "I came to tell him something."_

_Kabuto smirked and was going to reply one of his smart-ass replies when Orochimaru stepped in._

_"And what is it you would like to tell me, Rain-san?" Orochimaru asked in his not-so-soft voice. _

_I was taken off guard by his use of -_san, _which was meaning to show respect (he'd always called me -chan before) and it showed. I stood there like a dummy, totally dazed._

_Orochimaru was in no hurry but Kabuto got inpatient._

_"Either answer or we'll assume you were spying," Kabuto barked._

_Ow, jealous much?_

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts of Orochimaru, and smirked a smirk worthy of Light Yagami. I knew too much about both of these Akatsuki members to be fooled by any tricks they had up their sleeves. Even if I wouldn't have had background info, I still had an upper hand. The snake inside of me loved fights, loved blood, loved death. She was a sadistic thing...

With my whip in my left hand, I reached behind my back with my right. They both flew towards me, intenting to off me with one strike. If they were going to beat me, it wouldn't be _that _easy.

Jumping up and avoiding a few blows from the shark, I landed lightly behind Itachi. He started to turn and I ducked backwards as he swung his whole body around, his hand flying just above my face. It was so close, I could smell the blood pulsing through his veins.

Kisame was behind me now, and he grabbed my arms, pulling me away from the Uchiha and closer to him. I hissed at the sudden contact, and slithered out of his grasp. He looked slightly confused but wasted no time. He pulled Samehada off his bakc and swung it relentlessly at me. I jumped back, easily avoiding the sword, and right into Itachi's arms.

He turned me around and stared me in the eyes. I laughed, knowing he was trying genjutsu on me. Unfortunate for him, I was immune to genjutsu. I don't know why, so don't ask. We had found out during training with Orochimaru. My team mate, Neya, was an expert at genjutsu. Probably not quite as good as Itachi, but it mattered not. I was immune.

"Silly boy," I hissed and he froze. He should've known, with that Sharingan of his, how wild my chakra was at the moment. I was releasing chakra from the spots on my arms that he had a grip on, and was shooting it up through his arms and into his chakra system. He was completely frozen.

I pried his hands off me just in time. Kisame had decided to attack when he thought I was distracted.

He was only half right.

If I didn't have the snake spirit inside me, I might not have noticed him coming on time. I'd always been good at focusing; she made me better. There was always the whisper of her voice in my head, telling me exactly where everyone was and who was attacking and how much time I had to evade their attacks. It was actually kind of nice.

Falling to the ground was my best option. If I jumped in any direction, I'd get hit by the sword, even if only slightly.

He apparently saw this coming and was using the sword as a distraction. Once I hit the ground, he did a somewhat flip-like thing and his foot connected with my right cheek.

Ouch.

I rolled over and jumped up before he could do anymore damage. The chakra I shot into Itachi was slowly wearing off, and I didn't have much time before he could move again. I had to beat Kisame and run.

_"Behind you!"_

I jumped to the side as a water clone of Kisame grabbed where I'd been seconds ago. I whipped the clone and it turned back to water and dissolved intot he ground.

The real Kisame came at me now, more determined.

I jumped back, landing behind Itachi, who was looking back and forth between me and Kisame. Though he was frozen, his eyes showed impatience. Didn't he trust his partner?

I realized a little too late that I'd landed in a trap. Apparently, the chakra I'd shot into Itachi wasn't enough (he was an Uchiha, after all) and had worn off quicker than it would normally. Itachi turned and captured me in his grasp, digging a kunai into my back.

I screamed. Well, more like, the snake within me was enraged so much that she overtook my body (which happens from time to time) and screamed in anger. A very loud, very high pitched tone. Higher than any human could hear or reach.

It was my sound ninjutsu: being able to reach such high levels of sound that it could break someone's ear drum, or even possibly damage their brains. After training so long with the snake inside me, she had caught on to most of my jutsus. This one especially.

Itachi had to let go of my body, because he was about to be sick. He ran a few feet before throwing up slightly and then falling to the ground, trying to stay conscious. Kisame had covered his ears halfway through, which had only helped him slightly. He still closed his eyes and swayed a little. He soon found his balance and stood upright.

"Sound attack?" he asked curiously. Unlike in most TV shows or movies that had a lot of fights, I didn't like to make the fight even longer by just standing there and talking and working myself up.

But the snake was in no hurry. And since she was in control, I had no say in what my body did, really.

"Well aren't you a smart one, Kisame Hoshigaki of the Mist," she hissed, walking towards him, "Such a waste..."

He smirked and took a step back, still looking a little wary from the last attack.

She scoffed, and launched my body at him. My teeth became significantly sharper and stronger, along with my eyes turning to slits again. He tried to duck, but she was too fast for him. She latched my teeth onto his shoulder and knocked him down. Now on top of him, she started sucking the blood from his shoulder, the poison in my teeth spreading through him quickly.

Unfortunately, it was only a paralyzer. So he'd be paralyzed for a few days, but not long. And he wouldn't die.

I had to practically scream at her to just _leave _while Itachi was still passed out. She finally obliged, realizing that it was her _Mother _ordering her. She sometimes lost control when she came into contact with blood. It was like her heroin... or worse. It was like her oxygen.

_"I am so sorry, Mother! Please, I am so sorry! Please!" _

She always begged for forgiveness once she realized she'd upset me or done something wrong. It was a little annoying, I must admit, but it was nice to have something there at all times. Even if it was a demon... it was more than being alone.

She finally had dragged my body far enough away that I could relax a little. The Akatsuki were not ordinary ninja, I'd known that much from the start. But the thought of being stuck and trapped in that village any longer angered me. I knew, if out numbered by anbu, it was possible for them to catch me.

She gave my body back to me, giving up control once she knew I was safe. As awesome of a demon as she was, she took a toll on my body. If she was in control too long, I started to change. My skin would turn to scales and my tongue would grow thin and long. The first time she came out, she'd been out too long and the transformation was almost irreversable.

Since then I hardly ever let her out. But I slipped sometimes, or sometimes she got too angry to fight against.

I sighed and laid down under a tree. It was getting darker out and my stomach was full from the shark-man's blood. It wasn't as good, I had to admit, as human blood.

I examined myself thoroughly, making sure that the only too wounds I had were the gash in my back from Itachi and the bruise on my cheek from Kisame. I didn't find any other cuts, scrapes or bruises. Just dirt.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax. My heartbeat was still above average from the fight, and I was sweating and breathing hard. I wouldn't be sleeping for a while, but I would at least be able to relax.

Or not.


	4. Flashbacks

_**Hello readers of this story.**_

_**I really hope you like the last chapter. I did!**_

_**It was quite an improvement.**_

_**But if you think of anything I should improve on, please let me know and I might just go back and fix it. I'm sort of a perfectionist sometimes. Unless I'm being lazy that day... .**_

_**I'm really happy with where this story is headed. I have plans upon plans in my head.**_

_**Who knows, maybe I'll get into the 20's with the chapters in this story. Oh, but wouldn't that be amazing? It'd definitely be the longest fanfic i've ever written. O.O**_

_**This chapter may be shorter, because I've decided it's going to be either one big flash back, or a few put together. **_

_**Yay, flashbacks.**_

mikuloveitachi: So, here is our third chapter! I'm sooo happy that I'm actually working!

Kira: mhmm, I can tell.

mikuloveitachi: uh... right! I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters or the ideas of ninjas... i do own kira though!

Kira: ...

mikuloveitachi: ...

Kira: you can have sasuke.

mikuloveitachi: SHH!!!

Kira: what?...

mikuloveitachi: stop. talking.

Kira: okay then...

Sasuke: what'd I miss?...

mikuloveitachi: *dies*

Sasuke: O." oops

Kira: enjoy the third chapter, anyone who might be reading this. I have to say it, since apparently jasmine is incompasitated. I spelled that wrong I think....

Read. Review. Love.

**Part II.5**

_I was right behind Orochimaru, following him to our secret training grounds. Just for me, he'd told me. Most of the time I practice with Neya and Mei, but today they were on their own... I think Neya was resting and Mei was asking Kabuto to teach her more about being a medical nin. Orochimaru had found me alone in my room, and asked me to train with him._

_"Of course, Orochimaru-sama," I'd replied, jumping off the bed, "I'm ready to train with you at any time."_

_He'd merely smirked in... admiration? Adoration? Not likely, but it was a smirk I'd never seen before. Usually his smirks reached his eyes, and if you looked at him you'd get the chills. This one seemed softer... more harmless. _

_It must've been the lighting, because Orochimaru was anything but harmless._

_He turned a corner now, leading away from our training grounds. This surprised me, but I said nothing. A smart subordinate would never question his motives. Besides, maybe, Kabuto. That son-of-a-bitch was Orochimaru's everything. He was why Orochimaru would make it until he found a new body._

_And for that, I had to be thankful._

_He opened a door and led me into a darker, slightly smaller, hallway._

_One I'd never seen before. Not that I'd looked for any secret passages. _

_After closing the door, all I could see was Orochimaru's outline. I followed him closely, as to make sure I didn't run into anything or get lost. How pathetic would that be?_

_We reached a dead end. He could apparently tell my discomfort, because he laughed softly._

_"Want to tell me how I might get through, Rain?" he asked, obviously testing me._

_I studied the wall hard, (hard as I could in the dark) and soon started to run my fingers over the smooth rock. Wait... there was something unusual about this wall. All the other walls were solid rock- rock that would take someone with humungous strength or skill to get through. Someone like, and Orochimaru had told me about her, Tsunade. One of the legendary Sanin. She had the greatest strength that Orochimaru had ever seen or heard of, and he advised me not to get punched by her. _

_But this wall... it felt different. Not like it felt softer, really, but the energy coming from it. It was warm, while the other walls were ice cold. _

_Why...? Why was this wall warm?_

_I looked at Orochimaru and he kept his face indifferent, not giving me any clues. _

_"My guess, Orochimaru-sama, is that it needs some kind of jutsu that most likely only you, or maybe Kabuto, know."_

_"Why do you think that?"_

_"The energy coming from the rock. The wall is warm, unlike any other wall in this hideout. Which most likely means that someones chakra is still flowing through it from the last time they went through this passage-way. That, or there is just a really warm room on the otherside which would completely make me wrong."_

_"What kind of jutsu?" he asked slyly._

_I thought about that, for a long time. But I came up with nothing._

_"I don't know," I admitted._

_He did a few hand signs, but I couldn't tell what they were exactly in this darkness, bit his thumbs, and slammed his hands onto the wall._

_For a moment, nothing happened._

_Then the wall slowly began to change. It was shifting its shape and looked almost hallographic. Then it just disappeared. _

_"I'm relieved that you didn't know what kind of jutsu it was, Rain," he said, "because this is one jutsu only Kabuto and I know. If you knew it, I'd had to have assumed you were a spy and had looked through paperwork of Kabuto's."_

_"Orochimaru-" _

_He cut me off, "You don't have to defend yourself now, Rain. You already proved to me that you're not."_

_Which didn't mean that there weren't going to be other tests; it merely meant to shut up._

_So I stopped talking and just followed him. _

_We finally came to a locked door, which he of course told me to open._

_"How would you like me to open it, Orochimaru-sama?" I asked._

_"Be creative," he replied._

_I opened my mouth and was about to scream, but Orochimaru stopped me._

_"Kabuto thinks we are training, Rain. I, for one, want this to be our little secret. Unless you really want him down your throat forever, I suggest you think of a quieter way."_

_Our secret?_

_I grabbed the door knob and turned it. It was reluctant, but I focused chakra on my left hand and it soon gave into my will. It clicked, slightly loud but not nearly loud enough for anyone else to hear, and it swung open._

_"Not as creative as I'd imagined you'd be, Rain."_

_"If you ask me to be creative and quiet at the same time, it doesn't work so well," I replied and followed him in._

_He shut the door behind us and turned on the light. _

_Ow, headache._

_It looked like one of Kabuto's research/testing rooms. Where he tested different things on different humans. The poor bastards._

_I wondered for about half a second what Orochimaru planned to do to me, then realized I didn't care. He could torture me for years and I'd still be faithful to him. God, I'm pathetic. _

_"Since I picked you out when you were just a toddler, you are quite lucky I decided not to experiment on you," he started, "and lucky I didn't let Kabuto experiment on you. You must've realized by now how special you are; even Kabuto would love to examine your body at the least._

_"But I didn't want anything happening to you. I could tell from the moment I saw you, you had extrodinary powers. Especially for such a little girl. I thought to myself, 'how could I live with myself if I let such a prodigy get experimented with, and she died? I might never find someone like her again...' And it's true. I doubt I'll ever find anyone like you again, no matter how long I live._

_"But now... you're stronger. Your body, as I've witnessed, can take extraodinary damage without actually hurting you on the inside. And even though you aren't from the sound village, you still have one of the strongest sound jutsus I've witnessed so far. _

_"What I'm saying is, I want to examine you. I want to play with your body and see what it is that makes you so special. And once I've done a little research... I'd love to try a few different things on you."_

_I was quiet, just watching him, studying his face. _

_So he finally wanted to experiment on me, huh? Well, it's not like I could say no, even if I wanted to. That was just something you don't do with Orochimaru._

_"Okay," I said, keeping my breath steady. I didn't know whether to feel special or to feel rejected. _

_What if something did go wrong? I know Kabuto is amazing in the ways of healing... but I still wasn't convinced. He couldn't bring back the dead._

_Wait... Orochimaru could though._

_But that's by using a jutsu. So it doesn't count. All he does is bring them back to fight for him. They don't have minds of their owns._

_But that is kind of how I am now. I do whatever Orochimaru tells me to do, without question. _

_I need to stop thinking, all I'm doing is confusing myself._

_He came over to me and grabbed me. I was ready to be pushed onto the table and what not, but that's not what happened at all._

_He hugged me._

_It lasted for about ten seconds. Ten long ass seconds._

_His arms were wrapped around me in a way I'd never seen him touch anybody. He was... holding me._

_I gasped and tried to hug him back. But I was practically paralyzed by this. _

_His breath was on my shoulder and he... did he kiss my neck?_

_I couldn't tell what was going on. All I knew was that this wasn't something he'd ever done to anyone. Not even Kabuto. (I could tell because he himself seemed quite tense from the human contact)_

_He finally let me go, and laid me down onto the table. _

_"I'm going to give you a shot to make you sleep so you won't be moving while I research."_

_I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I just nodded slowly._

_He bent down and whispered into my ear, right before I fell into blackness, "Don't worry. I'll make sure nothing goes wrong."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Orochimaru-sama wants you, Rain," Kabuto said, standing in my doorway. I looked over to him and slid out of bed. I walked behind him to Orochimaru's room. Quite a walk, especially when you're sore._

_"You're walking funny, Rain," Kabuto commented._

_It'd been three days since I'd let Orochimaru research my body, my cells, my everything. I don't even know what all he did._

_"Must've worked too hard in practice..." I replied cooly. No way in HELL was I about to tell him about my alone time with Orochimaru. Especially since Orochimaru had asked me to stay quiet so Kabuto _wouldn't _know. _

_"I didn't think I'd ever hear you say such a thing," he chuckled, "But you don't seem bruised or dirty from your training..."_

_"Oh, trust me, I'm bruised," I assured him._

_And it was the truth. _

_I'm not sure why, but there were various spots on my body that were just black and blue. My guess was that I bruised when he gave me shots or took blood or something. Needles have always done that to me. _

_"Hn." Kabuto didn't really believe me. And he obviously suspected something._

_But like I cared._

_The only reason I gave him respect (which is only sometimes) is because he's Orochimaru's right hand man, and no way would Orochimaru make it by himself. Not for long, at least. _

_We walked the rest of the way in silence. He was suspicious, but he could tell he wasn't getting any information out of me. _

_Kabuto and I entered Orochimaru's room quietly. I looked around- this wasn't the first time I'd been invited to his room- and noticed nothing really changed. Not that I'd expected it to. No one here keeps things of importance- things like pictures or books. Unless they're research books, that is. _

_That's all that matters, really._

_"Rain... gather Neya and Mei. It's time we trained again."_

_Kabuto, of course, interjected._

_"Orochimaru-sama, Rain seems to be quite sore from your guys' last training session. Perhaps you should let her rest one more day...?"_

_"Kabuto, I didn't ask you your opinion on whether or not we should train. Rain will be fine."_

_I half-glared at Kabuto. What did he expect, that we were going to sneak out to have secret meetings about him? Psht. Can anyone say 'jealous'?_

_"My apologies, Orochimaru-sama. I just worry about your body..."_

_That got my attention. _

_I looked from Kabuto to Orochimaru. Orochimaru made a face at Kabuto- quite a scary one- that said something along the lines of "Shut you fucking face". I had the feeling I wasn't supposed to hear about that._

_"Kabuto..." Orochimaru hissed. He looked pretty upset._

_But that's what happend when you disobey Orochimaru. I would be worried for Kabuto if it weren't for the fact that he was the one keeping Orochimaru alive. Even if I don't know anything about what's happening to him, all of us could tell from looking at him that he was getting sick. Sick and old. I wondered just how long Kabuto could keep him alive..._

_"I'll go get them," I said and hurried out the door. _

_I had the feeling Orochimaru would've stopped me, but for some reason he didn't. And I didn't give him a chance to. _

_Once I'd gathered Neya and Mei, we made out way quietly to Orochimaru's room. We were close when we all heard Orochimaru's coughing. _

_It was getting worse._

_"Here, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto sighed, giving him something. _

_We all stopped in our tracks and listened._

_"Don't worry about me so much, Kabuto. It could be worse."_

_"And it will be. Your body is rejecting you..."_

_"Which is why Sasuke will be mine," he said, coughing again, "He will come to me, Kabuto."_

_"What if the villagers somehow change his mind?"_

_"You didn't see him fight me, Kabuto. You didn't see that hate in his eyes... He lives to kill. He lives to 'avenge' his clan. And to beat his brother, he's got to have power. And he knows -cough, cough- I'm the most powerful source he can find."_

_Kabuto gave up and we entered the room._

_Kabuto looked at us accusingly. He always did that, though. _

_"We're ready when you are, Orochimaru-sama," I said, glaring back at Kabuto. _

_I really hated that guy._

_Orochimaru stood up and smirked. This was one of his death-stare smirks. And it was pointed at Kabuto._

_"Leave us while we train, Kabuto. Go have fun with one of your bodies. Go experiment."_

_Kabuto bowed and grimly left the room. _

_"I was thinking on working on a new jutsu for Mei, today," Orochimaru started, leading us to the training feild, "A water-type move."_

_No one said anything. There wasn't anything to say. If Orochimaru had decided what we were doing, we were doing it. No questions asked._

_I was the tallest out of the three of us. Neya was shortest and Mei was somewhere in between the two of us. Neya was on my right side and Mei on my left. We walked in a straight line behind Orochimaru, like we always did._

_Mei was always working to improve her skills. Everytime we practiced, she would try hard. But if Kabuto was watching our training, she'd work even harder and it was obvious. She'd be able to dodge more attacks and was faster. She lived to impress him._

_Neya was just a sadistic freak. Her practice levels never changed, really. She did kind of go crazy if she saw blood. It was like her amphetamines or something. Just seeing someone bleed was enough to pump her up._

_I don't really know why either of them joined Orochimaru. All I know is I was here first._

_He took me in when I was just a toddler. I don't know the details, just that I was alone and he found me and decided I was worth teaching. Mei came at least six years after I did, and Neya was two years after Mei. I couldn't tell you why Mei wanted to join Orochimaru, seeing as she was one of the sweetest people I'd ever met. And I don't know why Orochimaru didn't try to change that. _

_He hated sweet._

_We entered the training room and took our normal positions. Me in the middle, the other two on my left and right, just spread out a bit. Orochimaru stood there, studying us. _

_"Mei, to learn the technique I'm about to teach you, you have to have great concentration. You cannot let things distract you or disturb you. The other two are going to be fighting each other while I teach you this."_

_  
Mei nodded and walked over to Orochimaru. I turned to Neya and she smirked her blood-thirsty smirk. _

_Maybe my head was just too full of everything that had happened these last few days or maybe I really should've just rested longer._

_Maybe Kabuto was right._

_The only reason I say that is because as soon as I was about to block a hit from Neya, I blacked out._

**Hey! Quite a bit longer than I expected!**

**I'm very content with myself at the moment.**

**Yays!**

**Okay, well, I hope you enjoyed those two little flashbacks. Don't worry, there will be plenty more to come!!!**

**Comment =)**


	5. New Girl

_**Hello there again.**_

_**Woot, fourth chapter already!!**_

_**I won't jinx myself this time. Last time I got confident in working so fast, a bunch of shit happened all at once and I stopped writing for... a long time.**_

_**So let's just say I'm happy and content- for the moment.**_

_**Please comment. I love comments.**_

mikuloveitachi: I'm not dead anymore! woot!

Kira: Oh please. You weren't dead.

mikuloveitachi: yes-huh! Orochimaru just brought me back to life again. Cuz he's amazing like that.

Kira: How can you call that freak amazing?

mikuloveitachi: the same way you can call Sasori amazing.

Kira: Sasori IS amazing.

mikuloveitachi: he's a puppet...

Kira: You're the one who cosplayed as him at NAKAKON!

mikuloveitachi: touche

***Note: in this story, there is probably going to be a bit of Sasuke-bashing from Rain. She hates him more than anyone. And I mean anyone.**

Well... I have high hopes for this story, I must say. It seems to be turning out okay.

Oh, and we don't own Naruto. Damn.

Read. Review. Love.

**Part III**

The figure flashed through the trees above me, too fast for the human eye to catch. Even I just barely saw the flash of red and black.

I stayed laying down, aware that if they haven't noticed I'm here yet and I move, I'll bring unwanted attention to myself. Or if they have noticed me and they're watching me, they'll notice I've noticed them and that would put them on guard.

Nothing happened at first. It was almost like nothing had happened in the first place; like there was no one there. But there was someone.

I don't imagine things.

Sighing, I just laid there. Nothing was happening and I was getting anxious. Not many ninja could or would hide themselves _this_ well.

But the silence didn't last for long. I realized soon that whoever was hiding was probably one of Orochimaru's subordinates. Since I left him, he would most definitely send someone to capture, if not kill, me. I know too much about him; he can't trust me to stay quiet now that I've betrayed him.

I rolled over just in time. If I would've waited a few more seconds, this girl would've pounded her foot right into my face. I didn't need that again.

I jumped up and fell into my defensive mode. Backing up a few feet, I realized this wasn't someone from Orochimaru's gang. First, I'd never seen or heard of them before, meaning they were of no importance to him. Second, she wasn't wearing a sound headband. In fact, she wasn't wearing a headband at all. And last, her attack was so childish, I know Orochimaru would only send the _best _ninja after me if he really wanted to defeat me. He knew I was dangerous and to send someone who attacks so forwardly and weak... he just wouldn't.

The girl had blood red hair, spiked up, and black eyes. She was at least as pale as I was, if not moreso. She had stress written all over her face, which still looked unbelievably young. Maybe as young as me.

The look of amazement on her face told me she was inexperienced. Like, how many ninjas would've actually expected that attack to work?

But I got the feeling it was more than that, because this was almost a frightened look. Amazed and frightened. Was I that scary?

I wish.

"Y-you..." she murmered to herself, and I relaxed a little. She didn't seem like she was going to attack, but I still didn't let my guard down. You can't trust people.

"What about me?" I snapped, very agitated. All I wanted was to relax, try to take my mind off things. But no, of course not.

"I- I know you... I've s-seen you...!" she looked like a mix of complete awe and like she was about to shit her pants.

But never mind the look on her face. Listen to what she's saying.

Maybe Orochimaru really did send her to capture me. If so, he's doing quite a pathetic job. Especially if he's trying to trick me into trusting her, just for her to betray me. He knows me too well to even try that, doesn't he?

_Maybe he's desperate._

Yeah, right.

"Who are you?" I demanded, "I want you to tell me your name, where you come from, how you know me and anything and everything else about yourself. Or I will kill you."

She looked very serious, as though she was thinking over what I said.

"Why do you need to know where I come from?" she finally asked.

Avoiding the question, I see.

"Just answer me."

Well I'm not giving in.

"I... I don't know your name, though," she said, ignoring my other questions, "all I know is that I've seen you before."

"Where?" I realize I'm pretty much playing into her hand, if she was playing a game. She didn't seem to be, though. She seemed quite scared.

"In... in my mind..." she tried to explain it the best she could, "I mean... you don't look the same now. Your hair is shorter and you've grown. A lot. But I've seen you. Your... your eyes and your face. They look the same..."

"Are you trying to say you're psychic...?" I asked, quite taken-aback. I'd never met anyone who actually thought they could see the future. It was a little weird.

"No! No, they're more like... memories."

Silence.

Well isn't that something? This girl, who I've never seen or heard of in my life, claimes she has memories of me.

"Uhm..." I tried to think of something to say. It wasn't often that random strangers approached me, claiming to know me.

It was, in fact, a little scary.

"What kind of memories...?" I finally ask, not knowing what to expect.

"There's this one... it's really clear. All the others are vague.... But this one is the clearest I have.

"I... I'm from this village, see. And I don't know what village, because people from the Mist Village found me when I was young. They don't know either. But... I think something happened to my village, or else why would I have been traveling alone...? I think my village got destroyed, but that's just a guess. But... I couldn't remember anything from the time the Mist took me in. I was so young, and they think I was traumatized. I mean, when they found me I was close to dead. It's really very surprising they wanted to save me. I mean, there were so man war children at the time... you can't save everyone."

I was about to tell her to hurry the hell up and tell me about the memories, but realized she was kind of spilling her heart out to me. From the way she talked, it sounded like she'd never told this story before... like she'd never had anyone to talk about it with.

_Why me?_

"Like I said, they think I was pretty badly traumatized, which is whym according to them, I don't remember anything. They said I would remember after a while, maybe even a long time. I got so sick of waiting...

"But, one day during training, I kind of zoned out. All I had been doing was practicing my aim, so I wasn't hurt or anything... But, they said I'd blacked out. But it didn't seem so much like a black out. It felt as if my mind had gone back in time.

"When I'd turned around, I wasn't in the same place. I was in a snowy little village, alone in the streets. I walked down the street after a few moments, curious as to where I was. I thought maybe I was hallucinating.

"B-but then I ran into some people, who just stared past me like I wasn't there. I was so confused, because they were so tall. They were like giants, practically.

"I looked down at myself and I wasn't dressed the way I'd been a few minutes ago. I was in a red dress and snow-boots. I even had mittens on my hands, which were... really small.

"I walked past those bunch of people, whom I'd realized were just adults. They weren't giants. As I walked, I passed few stores that were open. Maybe the stores were closed for the holidays? I'm not exactly sure... But I remember seeing this little girl..."

She paused finally, letting some of what she said sink in. I realized she was waiting for some kind of reaction, so I nodded.

I wanted to hear about this "little girl". Don't ask me why.

"I saw her sitting there, staring at the sky. She looked completely lost and almost starved. I wanted to walk over to her and ask her if she was okay. I don't know what I could've done... but.... So I watched her sit there and stare at the sky. I watched her until she started wiping tears from her face. She was slightly older than me, or looked it. She had long black hair... down to her waist. Her face was so round and her eyes so full of sadness.

"Like yours."

I was quiet, not sure what to say.

That couldn't have been me. Sure, I didn't remember anything from before Orochimaru. But I slightly remembered the day he found me.

_But I'd had long hair once._

_So long, it was down to my waist._

That was how I was when Orochimaru had found me. My hair had been long up until I was about nine. I'd gotten sick of it always getting in the way.

And that comment about my eyes. Were they really that full of sadness?

I mean... I was bitter towards Orochimaru, sure. But there was nothing I could do about his "love" for Sasuke or the fact that he'd wanted Sasuke more. So I didn't really stress over it. Or... I tried not to.

I stared at her, both of us waiting for me to react. I had been completely taken by surprise by this whole thing.

This girl couldn't possibly be from my village, that was destroyed by Orochimaru. (I can't really be mad at him for destroying my village if I have no memory of it. Plus, he took me in.) Orochimaru had said that everyone had died except for me. He said his subordinates thought I was going to die anyways, so they skipped over me.

Was it the same with this girl? Was it that she was so close to death that they'd just left her to die?

This was all too much for me to really take in. I couldn't think straight, and my eyes started to hurt from staring at this girl for so long.

I don't think I was blinking.

Finally I gasped for air, realizing I'd been holding my breathe that whole time.

"I..." I tried to say something, but I didn't know what to say. What if she was from my village? What was I supposed to do? What did that change?

"I'm sorry I attacked you earlier," she apologized, "I thought you were someone following me. Though the Mist couldn't stop me from leaving, I think they've been sending people to try to make me come back."

I merely looked at her, still unsure of what to say.

If she was from my villlage, was I supposed to team up with her? Did she expect me to travel with her to find out more about "our" village? What if this was all just a coincidence, and in the end we find out we're not from the same village? Where would that leave us?

I think she shared my thoughts, or something of the like, because she too had a very worried look on her face.

"I... I wonder why she was crying," I finally said, not willing to call her "me". Not until I was sure.

"I don't know," the girl said, and looked at the ground, chewing her lip, "But she did... she did look like a miniature version of you..."

I nodded, not sure what else I could do.

"Who... are you?" I asked, trying to break the tension. Normally I wouldn't so openly invite someone to talk to me. But she wasn't just anyone anymore. She was now part of my life. Just. Fucking. Great.

"My name is Rin. I don't... I don't remember my last name."

"Me neither..."

"Well, you didn't say 'That couldn't possibly be me, I'm from the leaf village' or anything like that... so I take it you're not totally ruling it out. Which means you are looking for answers, too?"

"Actually, no," I correcter her, "I'm not looking for answers."

She frowned, confused by that.

"But... then why are you out here all alone?"

"I... I'm just running from someone."

"Why?"

I glared at her, and she shut up. At least she was smart.

"I'm looking. I've been looking since I was little. I want to know where I'm from, who my family was," she turned and looked at the sky, aimlessly, "Ya know what the weird thing is? I can use water type jutsu. Even though I'm not from the Mist. Maybe it's just a coincidence... I mean, there are only five types of chakra people can have, right...?"

She drifted off. Her last statement made me even more uncomfortable. She was able to use water jutsu, even though she wasn't from the Mist Village. And I was able to use Sound Jutsu, even though I'm not from the Sound Village.

Yes, there definitely was something unusual about this girl.


	6. More Flashbacks

**Hey I haven't updated in a while, but no one's been reading my fanfic anyways... but maybe hopefully if I keep updating, people will begin to read and like it? **

**Weeeell, I'll keep on writing. Though I have like zero inspiration.**

**Need comments!! They are great inspiration...**

**Again, this is going to be a flashback chapter.... soo... it might be a bit shorter! But I'll try to make it longer! I will!**

**Well, enjoy.**

_"Orochimaru-sama, please you need to rest," I heard the voices from outside my room. It had only been a few days since I'd blacked out during practice. Kabuto had had to take me in immediately to one of his research labs and try to nurse me back to health. When I'd woken up, I ripped the needle out of my arm and everything else I was hooked up to off of my body. Being in Kabuto's care just sickened me. _

_Now I was back in my own room, and Orochimaru and Kabuto were right outside, arguing._

_"Kabuto, I don't need to ask your permission to train with my subbordinates. Now go teach some of your medical ninjutsu to Mei."_

_Kabuto sighed, obviously frustrated. I wish I could see his face everytime Orochimaru won the argument. It always made me smile._

_I heard Kabuto's footsteps as he walked away. As soon as I could no longer hear his footsteps, Orochimaru opened my door._

_"It's going to be just us again today," he said coldly, hardly waiting as I jumped from the bed and ran after him down the hall._

_I followed him silently, hoping I wouldn't upset him today. It was hard to be around him when he was upset. Especially now._

_I could tell he was already unhappy; maybe he was just cranky because he was so sick. _

_He lead me to the same room that we went last time we "trained" with just us._

_"Orochimaru...sama?"_

_He didn't look at me, but faced the other way while speaking to me._

_"From the research I've done so far, I've concluded you carry inside you a strong bloodline trait. A kekkei genkai."_

_"I... I do?"_

_"I'll need to do more research to find out if you've activated it, though I'm fairly sure you have."_

_"B-but I... I've never done anything special. I just use normal attacks..."_

_"Since you have a kekkei genkai," he continued, completely ignoring me, the anger in his voice apparent, "your pain tolerance and life endurance is a lot higher."_

_I was quite._

_"It means you won't die easily. Compared to someone like Mei, who has no kekkei genkai, you are practically immortal."_

_I had decided already that talking was useless. It would either just upset him or he'd completely ignore me. Both hurt, so I stayed quite._

_"Today I'll be drawing more blood and cells and maybe a bit of your chakra to find out if you've activated your kekkei genkai. It runs strongly in you, so you most likely have. I'll return you to your room when I'm done."_

_I laid on the metal table, waiting patiently. He brought the needle over and got my arm ready for the injection. I tried avoiding his yellow snake-like eyes, but right when he injected me, my eyes flew over to meet his._

_They were completely blank._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I woke to find my body less sore than the last time, but sore none the less._

_My room was lit by a single candle that sat on a small wooden desk. I was provided with some paper and pens to doodle. A lunch tray sat on my desk, most likely delivered by Kabuto. There was a door to the bathroom in the corner of my room, and the walls were made of stone. _

_Orochimaru had been so cold the other day. Colder than he normally was to me. I know he's a cold-blooded killer and what not, but he'd never been _that _cold..._

_I sat up and cringed in pain. My stomach felt like it was on fire. _

_I slowly slid off the bed, finding more and more sore spots. I may be close to immortal, but pain definitely still applied to me. I limped over to the desk and sat down on the chair. On the tray was a bowl of miso ramen (still hot, I noted) some sushi, and a cup of hot tea. There was also a note._

_It read "Rain, as soon as you're better, come find me. Orochimaru"_

_My heart started to race and I almost left my room right then to go find him. But my hunger got the better of me and I ended up staying to eat. So Orochimaru brought me the food (obviously). First of all, the note. And Kabuto never brought me this kind of food. Usually just curry or rice and chicken. _

_I mentally slapped myself for getting happy. So what if Orochimaru brought me this food? I was his subbordinate and he needed to keep me healthy. Kabuto brought me food all the time and I never got this kind of warm feeling in me._

_Well, that's partly because I hate Kabuto. _

_Pushing thoughts of Kabuto and Orochimaru out of my mind for the moment, I concentrated on my food. I should enjoy this yummy food while I've got it. God knows when Kabuto might come in and interrupt me. He does that a lot when I'm eating. _

_I stuffed my face with ramen and sushi, rushing so I could go see Orochimaru. I tried not to think about how it was weird that this has become the highlight of my day. _

_Just as I was finishing the last of my tea, a knock came on the door. I turned and waited for Kabuto to come strutting in, but that didn't happen. Whoever it was was waiting for a reply. _

_I waited a few minutes and they started to walk away. I ran to the door and opened it a crack. They turned and looked at me through the crack._

_Orochimaru..._

_He looked at me for a few seconds before coming back to the door and opening it more. I backed up, letting him come in._

_Surprisingly enough, Kabuto wasn't with him. _

_He walked in and slowly shut the door. I stared at him, my heart racing. He looked quite awkward, standing by my bedside. Though I probably looked awkward too. _

_He reached his hand out and picked up my hand, which still had his note clutched in it._

_He opened my hand and dropped the little scrap of paper on the floor. He then took my hand and closed both of his around it._

_His skin, so white, was smooth as porcelain. It had a very cold touch to it, like he'd had his hands resting in ice for the last few days. _

_I tried not to react too much to his touch. Though my breath got noticable heavier and my heart was beating faster than it did when I was in the middle of a fight. _

_He stepped closer to me, his breath a bit heavier too. Anyone could tell he'd never had a romantic relationship before. _

_My mind tried to tell me that he wasn't trying to be romantic, that this was his way of getting me to trust him. But I didn't listen. _

_Nothing about this scene made sense at all. Orochimaru wasn't the kind of guy to hold someone's hand, or to get _nervous_. He was supposed to be cold and cruel, like the other day. And if he was trying to be romantic, anyone would first assume he's just using you for his own benefit._

_So why don't I think that?_

_As I stare into his eyes, I see them clearly. I see the hurt, the betrayal, the anger in his eyes. I see the little boy inside of him, wanting to be free from this wrecked havoc of a life. I see a little boy who had never wanted things to be like this._

_And soon I see tears. _

_This man, who's killed and tested and experimented on many people, who's done things so not worth mentioning, is crying. And to me. He's silently sobbing in front of ME..._

_I think about what to do. I mean, I really want to comfort him, to make him feel better... but what do I do? I've been just as alone as him my whole life. What do I know about romance? Or comfort?_

_Without really meaning to, I reach out my other hand, and wipe about the single tear running down his cheek._

_He pulls my towards him, wrapping his arms around me once again, and burried his face in my shoulder. I slowly lifted my arms and tightly wrapped them around his waist._

**Okay so I'm ending it there.**

**Kind of a cliff hanger, but kind of not. Will have more flashbacks in the next couple of chapters. I like writing them, it's very fun!**

**Review! I need inspiration!**

**Love to all my fans 3**


End file.
